Seer and the Cell Games
by DragonBallPrincess666
Summary: Sequel to Seer and the Saiyan Legacy. Seer has settled on Earth, and vows she would do anything in her power to protect it with the Z-fighters but when a new threat emerges, even more powerful than Frieza, can she pull through on that promise?
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1

It was a year and a half since Namek had been destroyed and Frieza killed at the hands of Goku. They were still waiting for the saiyan to return and the Namekians had been given a new planet to settle on. Seer had settled in nicely on Earth and had even begun to make friends with the Z-fighters, as Bulma liked to call them. Particularly Gohan, who liked to visit her at Capsule Corporation now and again. She had to make friends with them, or she would be very lonely. Soon after they realised that Goku would not be back for a while, her father had launched himself off into space to look for him.

She stood on a balcony overlooking the lush gardens of Capsule Corporation and breathed in the cool night's air. Her muscles ached from the rough day she had been training and the breeze soothed them slightly. She took a deep breath and looked up at the moon, which she later found to be a hologram created by Dr. Briefs after Piccolo had supposedly destroyed the real one, and wrapped her tail tighter around her waist. Bulma and a few of the others had suggested that she get her tail removed, just in case anything went wrong, but she had profously refused. It was the only thing to remind her of her heritage with only a halfbreed around. With both her father and Goku in some unknown location in space, and Raditz and Nappa dead with the rest of her planet, she had never felt so alone. But she supposed that she should have just felt lucky that her father was alive, having very nearly lost him on Namek until the dragon balls were used. She sighed and walked into her bedroom, shutting the doors to the balcony behind her. Bulma was generous in giving her the room. It was quite large, with plenty of room to move around unlike the one she had on Frieza's ship, and there was a double bed with a silken bedspread, much more comfortable than the single bunk she had with Frieza. A large wardrobe sat at the left side of her room, opposite a wooden desk with a lamp, filled with clothes that Bulma had bought her so that she could fit into normal society. Seer had thanked her a thousand times a day during her first couple of weeks that she was staying at Capsule Corporation but Bulma had always just told her it was fine with a wave of her hand. They were kind, these Earthlings. Kinder than any other race she had ever known. She had murdered thousands, if not millions, of innocent people, destroyed planets and they still trusted her. She had held a ki blast to Krillin with the threat of death, punched Yamcha directly in the face, and they had still forgiven her. She grinned and pulled off her boots. She had enjoyed living here. Lots of peace to relax in after all those years of war. She took off her jeans and t-shirt and replaced it with pink pyjamas before crawling under the covers. It was peaceful, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it wouldn't be for much longer. She closed her eyes. She hoped she wasn't right. If anyone did come to attack them, they were practically useless without her father and Kakarott with them. She shook the thought from her head, and allowed sleep to take over her.

**Okay, this is quite short but it's only really to introduce the new story and let you know that Seer: The Cell Games is finally underway! Sorry for the delay, I had written some but my computer crashed :( . But now, I'm finally up-to-date!**


	2. Training

Chapter 2

She awoke to the scent of freshly baked pancakes and syrup reaching her keen nose and grinned. Bulma's mother cooked the best food that Seer had ever tasted. The girl rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a white sparkly skull on it then quickly tugged a brush through her ebony locks before running out of her room and down the steps two at a time. She walked into the kitchen with a smile and thanked Bunny for the food then she sat down to eat it. Bulma waited until she had finished eating before speaking to her, knowing that saiyans would never listen while eating after all her years spent with Goku.

"Seer." she began to ensure that she had the girls attention. "Some of the guys are coming over here later if you want to join us in the garden. Yamcha, Oolong, Krillin and I think Gohan are all coming."

"Sure." Seer grinned. "But do I have time to train first?"

Bulma nodded with a small chuckle.

"What?" the hybrid questioned, cocking her head slightly in confusion.

_What was so funny?_

"Nothing." Bulma shrugged. "It just seems that all saiyans have the same one track line of thought: fight and eat."

Seer thought for a moment then nodded. Raditz and Nappa were the same as her and her father and Goku and Gohan.

"Yeah, you're right."

Then she almost ran upstairs to get changed into her fighting clothes that she had managed to keep in tact over the long year she had spent on Earth. She wasn't initially planning on training but she knew she'd be bored with nothing to do until the others showed up.

She hid behind the thickest branch of the tree she was in and watched as the oblivious tiger walked below her. She followed it with her dark eyes then took a careful step onto another branch. She pulled herself across, clinging to the thick trunk. She put both feet on it, let go of the trunk and then the branch snapped with a resounding _crack! _Her heart leaped to her mouth as she just managed to grab hold of the branch in front of her. She hung there and watched as the branch thudded onto the forrest floor. The tiger turned with alarm in its wild eyes then tore off running into the forrest when it caught sight of her. She cursed then let go of the branch and let herself fall onto her feet before running after it. She chased it through the long grass and into a reasonable sized emerald clearing before giving up. It had too much of a head start for her to catch it. She sat down cross-legged on the soft grass and watched as the clouds as they lazily drifted over the panelled windows on the roof. Dr. Briefs had designed the room to keep exotic animals as pets, including the tiger she had just chased and she was sure she had heard a dinosaur roar now and again, and allowed Seer to train with them as long as she didn't kill any. So, she used this room for practising stealth, speed and meditation then used the battle droids Bulma and her faher were developing for actual combat. She took a deep breath then stood up. She had been out here for three hours, and she was starting to smell really bad. She needed to change her clothes and get a shower before they had company.


	3. Vegeta's Return

Chapter 3

She re-dressed into the clothes she was wearing at breakfast and walked down the stairs of Capsule Corporation running a towel through her hair. She could hear voices and laughter drifting from the porch and guessed that the visitors had arrived while she was in the shower. She draped the towel over her shoulders and followed the voices outside into the sun. Yamcha, Puar and Oolong sat with Bulma at a circular table. Seer assumed that Gohan and Krillin were either late or they decided not to come. Bulma caught sight of the girl standing in the doorway and grinned.

"Seer, come get some lemonade." she beckoned her over with a slender hand.

Seer gladly took the invitation and took a seat. She took a sip of her drink, sweet on her tongue and listened to the others talk. They were reminiscing of the times when they were young, before Seer even knew they existed. Of times before she was even born. Then the conversation found it's way back to her father.

"I had a dream about Vegeta coming back last night." Bulma sighed, staring skywards.

"What, why did you have a dream about him?!" Yamcha demanded.

Seer glared at him but he either didn't see or chose to ignore it.

"But he was nice to me in the dream." Bulma shrugged. "And a good kisser too."

Seer was embarrassed for a moment but a new idea for her to rile up Yamcha popped into her head as he spoke again.

"You kissed him?!" he growled.

"It was only a dream." Bulma shrugged again.

Seer smirked as Yamcha's face turned red.

"I wouldn't mind you as my step-mom Bulma." she grinned.

"Well it won't happen." Yamcha shot at her.

Oolong chuckled.

"I think someone may be a little jelous." the pig mocked.

Yamcha reddened further and everyone around the table laughed.

Bunny joined them for a moment to put lemonade on the table.

"Speaking of Vegeta, your father said he would be running out of fuel soon." Bunny said before moving back inside.

Bulma sighed and walked over to the balcony, casting her eyes upwards.

"So he'll be back soon." she whispered, more to herself than to the others.

At the loving look in her eyes and the jealousy on Yamcha's face, Seer had a thought that maybe the dream would become a reality after all and she could have Bulma as a step-mother. It surprised even herself to find that she wouldn't mind that much. But then again, she doubted her father would settle with an earthling. And besides, Bulma was already with Yamcha.

They changed the subject of conversation back to tales of youth until they were cut off by a huge bang from the other side of the house. All were on their feet in an instant, running through the house and into the other garden. Seer was there first, before a circular ship with the capsule corporation logo stamped on to the side, with Yamcha and Bulma close behind. She knew it was her father since Gohan and Krillin had taught her how to sense powerlevels a few months after she settled on Earth. The door hissed open and the flame-haired Prince stepped down the ramp and stopped half way. Seer knew it was really him, and she was glad that he was finally back but she couldn't shake the feeling that this was all just a dream. She didn't expect him to come back but he wouldn't abandon her, would he? She ran up to the ramp anyway and pulled him into a hug. Even if it was a dream, it would be one for her to savour until he did return. He awkwardly returned it with one hand, embarrassed at the thought of showing emotion in front of the earthlings. She pulled away after a moment, gagging at the foul stench of blood and sweat that lingered around her father.

"What are you doing here?" Yamcha growled up at the Saiyan.

Vegeta merely grunted in response.

"I was hoping that Kakarott had finally returned." he shrugged finally.

Yamcha was taken aback.

"W-what? You didn't find him?" the earthling asked.

"Don't remind me." Vegeta snarled.

He leaped from the ramp and landed mere inches away from Yamcha.

"I'm angry enough to hurt somebody and pounding you just might be the therapy I need." the saiyan took another step forward.

"Hey guys!" Bulma got in between the two males. "What's that awful smell?"

She sniffed the air then turned her eyes on Vegeta with a chuckle.

"Oh it's you, Vegeta." she ran a hand up his chest. "You need a bath! This way please."

Seer flinched away and hoped that he wouldn't hurt the blue haired maiden who had welcomed her as a friend. The Prince let out an angry grunt, but the thought of hurting her didn't seem to cross his mind. He folded his arms over his chest and followed her into the house, leaving Seer stunned standing on the ramp.


	4. Such Power!

Chapter 4

Krillin joined them soon after Vegeta had returned and went to shower and they went back to sit on the porch where they were before the interupption.

"That Vegeta is nothing but trouble." Krillin commented, leaning back in his chair. "He's so unpredictable, it's hard to see where his motives are. No offence, Seer."

"None taken." the hybrid shrugged.

Why should she take offence? Krillin did have a point in his words.

"I think he just wants to find Goku." Yamcha nodded. "Poor guys obsessed."

"He's used to getting what he wants. That's all." Bulma added, entering the porch through the sliding glass door.

"Sounds like you." Yamcha smirked.

Bulma didn't even get a chance to sit down before Vegeta called out to her.

"Bring me a drying cloth, woman!" he ordered. "At once!"

Seer rolled her eyes. He would never learn to respect anyone, would he? Her guess was no. Bulma ignored the man.

"Serving woman, can you hear me?!" Vegeta demanded.

"I hear you!" Bulma yelled towards the bathroom door. "But I am NOT your serving woman and you didn't say please!"

Vegeta growled.

"Forget about it then."

"Fine!" Bulma yelled. "Drip Dry you jerk!"

There was silence for a moment then Vegeta spoke again.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he exploded.

"I-is what a joke?" Bulma's blue eyes filled with confusion.

"These garments you left." Vegeta explained from behind the door. "Are they for a man or a woman? They're pink!"

In that instant, everyone including Seer were engulfed in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"It's the style here." Bulma replied before joining in with the laughter.

Seer heard her father mutter something then the bathroom door opened and he walked outside wearing a pink shirt and yellow trousers. Seer smirked at the sight of him, trying to control herself.

"I am a warrior!" Vegeta told Bulma, outraged. "Not some variety of flower!"

"Well, at least you smell good." Bulma replied with sultry eyes.

Then she turned away and the laughter intensified.

"Shut up!" Vegeta growled. "Shut up or I'll blast you all!"

They finally fell into silence at those words.

"Lighten up." Bulma said, offering Vegeta a glass of lemonade.

He didn't accept it so she took a sip for herself.

"If you want to find Goku, stay here." she told him. "I know he'll be back."

She dropped her spare ribs she had for dinner onto the floor with a clatter as she sensed the power heading towards them. She looked fearfully skywards.

"Daddy." she whispered. "I-is that Frieza?"

"Yes." Vegeta stood up, knocking his chair to the ground.

"How do you know?" Yamcha asked fearfully. "It could be someone else. Goku, maybe?"

"I know because I make it my business to know!" Vegeta growled.

Yamcha stood.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Bulma cut across them before Vegeta could reply.

"Do you want more barbaque sauce on your ribs, Vegeta?" she asked.

The saiyan calmed almost instantly.

"Sure, why not?" he replied.

Seer was shocked. No one could calm her father that fast, not even her. She was sure she could feel some chemistry between the two.

"But there are two levels I can feel." Seer whispered. "Who else?"

"King Kold, probably." Vegeta replied.

"K-king Kold?"

She had only heard stories about the King, but she knew one thing: He was stronger than even Frieza.

**I know is shorter than the others, but with the first one being posted only about an hour ago I thought that it would be okay. Hope you don't mind :)**


	5. Stranger

Chapter 5

They flew at top speed through the air to where Vegeta guessed that Frieza would land. The Prince and Seer took the lead with Yamcha lagging behind. Within minutes they had stopped at an empty wasteland.

"Here." Vegeta said. "He'll land here."

Yamcha raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure, now keep your voice down. I don't want him to know we're waiting." Vegeta replied.

Yamcha obeyed and they stayed in silence for a few moments until it was shattered by a loud motor. Seer started and instinctively reached out to grab hold of her father's shirt. She hadn't quite got the hang of her Super Saiyan form yet and she knew she would have no chance against Frieza and King Kold without it. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest as she held a breath. Then they heard Bulma's voice and Seer let out a deep breath. They were still safe, for now. Yamcha was yelling at Bulma for coming to such a dangerous place but Seer paid them no heed. She couldn't tear her eyes from the sky, knowing that soon the monster that had terrorized her dreams and her life would soon be on Earth. She sensed another two power levels approaching but they were far too weak to belong to Frieza and his father. Instead a three eyed man, she had seen the corpse of him while she searched for her father on Earth before they went to Namek, and his tiny companion touched down beside them. She heard Yamcha refer to them as Tien and Chaoitsu.

"Vegeta!" Tien growled. "I didn't know you'd be here. And another one?"

He caught sight of her tail wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Why is there a problem?" Vegeta smirked.

Tien opened his mouth to argue but Yamcha cut across him.

"There's no time for this." he said quietly. "Not with Frieza on his way."

Piccolo soon joined them closely followed by Krillin and Gohan. The ex monk had gone to find Gohan before following after the others. Gohan had grown his hair longer since the last time she had seen him, it was almost the length of her own but no-one else had changed much.

"H-he's here!" Piccolo yelled, cutting across the bickering between the others.

Seer looked up into the air and saw that he was right. The circular ship blasted down towards them then flew over their heads. Seer stepped behind her father for protection and closed her eyes against the dirt and her hair being blown into her face from the force of the wind coming from the ship. She opened one of her eyes and caught sight of Frieza, with metal additions to his body, and someone much larger than him but the same aged, she guessed was King Kold. She only saw them for a fraction of a second then the ship flew past and touched down over a ridge close to them. For the first time, she had felt the powerlevels properly. Dark, dangerous and much more powerful than before. She had a feeling that they wouldn't stand a chance this time. Not with Goku to protect them. They were screwed...

"I won't stand and wait for him." Vegeta muttered before taking off at top speed towards the landing.

Seer followed in a heartbeat. If her father was going to face Frieza, then she wouldn't do it alone. She faintly heard the other warriors debating among themselves before they followed, Yamcha carrying Bulma in his arms as she gasped in awe. They flew until they reached the side of the ridge away from where the ship had landed and decided to climb up the cliff-side so that they were not detected by the scouters. The rocks dug painfully into the flesh of Seer's hand as she climbed over them and she cursed herself for forgetting to put her gloves on. She didn't even have her armour on, no-one but Krillin stopped to find fighting clothes before rushing off to face Frieza, not even her father in his pink shirt. They were almost at the top when Seer felt it. She knew by the faces that the others had too. A powerful aura was surging and the smaller ones she had felt before, whom she had assumed to be Frieza's henchmen were gone. She thought it was Goku for a moment but that hope soon faded, it was even stronger than him. She could only hope that the strange person who held this power were on their side.


	6. The Waiting Game

Chapter 6

She realised within seconds of peering over the ridge that it was indeed a Super Saiyan they had sensed. The golden hair and aura told her that much, but it wasn't Goku. Who could it be? Herself and Kakarott were the only two saiyans she had known to reach the legendary level and her father would have told her if there was any other surviving saiyans. If he knew... A quick glance towards the saiyan prince told her that he was just as confused as she was. She turned her eyes back towards the saiyan and Frieza and gasped. The tyrant, the one she never thought possible to kill, the one Kakarott had struggled so hard to defeat, was split in half. Undoubtfully dead. And King Kold was backing away from the stranger. She watched in awe as the stranger threw his sword at Kold then grabbed it with one hand. One small ki blast and the King, like his son, was killed. She stayed rooted to the spot, too much in shock and fear to force herself to move. She really hoped the stranger was on their side, or they were doomed.

The saiyan returned to his normal state and lavender locks drifted down to frame his face. Blue eyes were fixed on them, attempting to hide behind the ridge, and her heart stopped in her chest. He smiled and she let the breath she had been holding go. If he was going to kill them, he would have already.

"Hey guys!" the stranger waved. "I'm going to go meet Goku now if you want to tag along!"

Without waiting for a response, he flew slowly ahead. The z-fighters exchanged looks of confusion then after some deliberation, they all decided to follow him.

They were led to a barren, desert wasteland and touched down. The stranger turned to them again.

"He won't be here for two hours. We will have to wait." he told them.

He threw a capsule to the floor and a mini-fridge appeared with a puff of smoke. Seer was still amazed that Earth, such a primitive planet, could hold such technology.

The saiyan took out a can and took a sip.

"Help yourself." he grinned.

Krillin was the first to speak.

"Who are you?" he asked. "H-how do we know you can be trusted?"

"I can't tell you my name, sorry." the boy cast his eyes downwards. "But don't you think I would have attacked by now if I intended to harm you?"

Bulma grinned and walked over to the fridge.

"I believe you cutie." she winked, taking out a beer.

The boy blushed and Yamcha stuttered in disbelief.

Gohan and Krillin soon followed. Vegeta stayed put.

"You are not a saiyan." he said.

Trunks smiled back.

"You saw me ascend to super saiyan." he replied.

"You can't be. Kakarott and I are the only full blooded saiyans left. If you count Kakarott's brat, and mine that's four. The rest are dead." Vegeta countered with a glare.

"I'm sorry." the boy looked down. "I can't tell you how its possible. But you'll find out in due time. All I can say is I'm from the future. I'll tell you why I've come to the past later, when Goku returns."

Seer accepted his answer and took a can of orange from the fridge. She sat down on a nearby bolder and took a long swig of her drink. After a while, Vegeta seemed to relax a little and sat down beside his daughter. Two hours would be a long wait in the uncomfortable silence.


End file.
